


乌托邦

by wtbxyqbqs



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, 乌托邦, 恋与漫威
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtbxyqbqs/pseuds/wtbxyqbqs
Kudos: 1





	乌托邦

三人再一次的登上了旅途，足足在意大利玩乐了半个月，海拉来过四封信，都被索尔扔进了火炉，他知道那上面净是些尖酸刻薄的话，他羡慕洛基与西格恩的情谊，不管是否正常，他总在自己的记忆里翻找自己与海拉的温情时刻可什么也找不到。

“西格恩，你在看什么？”

洛基极快的从西格恩的手中抢走了一本书，西格恩红着脸大声尖叫，无力的蹲了下去，像是一只受惊的乌龟。

“你居然看萨德的书！下流出一个新高度！”

“闭嘴，你闭嘴！”

索尔理解这种感受，在自己心爱之人的面前丢脸，比死还要难受，他伸手把洛基拿走的书抢了回来，又重新坐回自己的椅子上。

“这个是我的。”

嘈杂声一下收住了 ，就像是聚在一起的乌鸦散开，这时几个聚集在一起的学生，朝天空撒上了传单，这副景象是亨利·哈伯尼斯的笔法，枯燥阴暗的景象令人发指大自然的自私，总是模仿坏的龌龊的。

传单飘进了甲板，是红色言论，疯狂岁月是狂躁的，可骨子里是颓废不堪的，灵魂也是腐朽了的，只得用这种狂躁无比毫无意义的样子发疯大喊。

“他们都疯了不是吗？”

西格恩像是刚刚被歹徒给非礼了的女学生，用极其憔悴和慌张的神情看着他。

“每个人都有对自己信仰的追寻，我们不能随意评价。”

“知道吗？洛基告诉我当我们成人后，对信仰就会越来越渺茫。”

“你哥哥可是个政治家。”

“你也是。”西格恩喃喃自语。

“你知道你哥哥的学院有一个教授叫做范达尔吗？”

西格恩的眼神溃散，一脸的警惕 ，仿佛刚刚受到了巨大的打击，几乎要昏了过去。

“不……不从来都没有听过。”

夜晚，索尔向游轮小小的圆窗看去，看见的那一幕是令人刺眼的，西格恩小小的身体笼罩在洛基的身下，脊背紧紧靠着船上的栏杆，他几乎可以想象出女孩光洁脊背上那种刺骨的冰凉，表情几乎是要昏过去了，细瘦的小腿夹着男人的腰卖力的保持着平衡，海风敲打着午门，炉膛里微弱的火光也熄灭了，他开始爱上这对兄妹的无耻与下流，就好像这才是真正的爱，他被翩翩公子给束缚的太久，早就忘记了自己是人，一种骨子里带着放荡与污秽的动物，他不该拒绝那晚的西格恩他发现洛基说的对极了想要，成人后，信仰就会变得越来越渺茫。

来到巴黎的第一天，他便感受到了这个城市的革命热情，各处都是义愤填膺的学生宣扬红色思想的景象，不稳定的因素也在缓慢生长，索尔的公寓距离巴黎政治学院并不是很远，大约是拥有英俊的面容，几乎每一个路过女孩都在看他。洛基是个很了不起的学者，在几次与他的学术讨论后，总让索尔对一些看法更透彻，他很欣赏面前这个黑发的“恶魔”，学院的每一个人都这么叫他。从来到巴黎后，索尔就再也没有见过西格恩了，就像是人间蒸发，连洛基都没有再提起过她。

“你今天盯着我看了一天，索尔！”

“我想知道一件事。”

“比如？我爱不爱你？”

“还能再无趣点吗？老兄？”

“那就是我妹妹了？”

洛基明显流露出了不悦的神色，说不清是对谁的。

“她也要上学啊！”

“我知道。”

“我猜你不知道她在ESLAP（巴黎高等艺术学院）上学，顺便也不知道她今天下午四点在香榭丽舍大道的电影院画海报？”

“爱你，老兄。”

索尔迫不及待的抓起身边的外套跑了出去。

“我也爱你。”洛基一个人喃喃自语。

索尔跑去了香榭丽舍大道，一路上轻快极了，衣袖和外套在风里翩翩起舞，似乎是无数的蝴蝶散开又聚拢，在电影院的拐角处他买了一束狐尾百合，散发着浓烈的清香，似乎每一个从他身边掠过的人都能感染在他的情绪里。他很远就看到了西格恩在画安妮·班克罗夫特的美丽面容是新上映的电影《爱撒谎的人》，和她一起的都是些波西米亚风格的豪放派女孩，只有她穿的规规矩矩的在画画。

“嘿，“茜茜公主”你的又一个追求者到了！”边上的一个女孩吸了口烟，推了一下西格恩。

西格恩有些慌张的回头看他，他也注意到女孩身边有一束火红的玫瑰，西格恩从高高的手脚架上爬了下来，看着面前的索尔有些不知所措。

“你怎么来了？”

“洛基告诉我的。”

说着要把花递给面前的人。

“你看我的手，先帮我收着吧！一会儿一起去吃晚饭？”

“好啊！”

“去我公寓等我，就在那栋楼，四楼，红色的那扇门。”

顺着女孩指的方向，就在电影院的对面。女孩示意他从她的口袋里拿钥匙，索尔照做了。那扇红色门是女孩的全部生活，令人期待而罪恶。

女孩的房间有着不适宜她性别的杂乱，沙发其它地方都是整齐的，唯有几件乱丢在上面的男士T恤和内裤打乱整齐划一的局面，大约是洛基的 。墙的对面是一大丛干掉的玫瑰 ，撒发着淡淡的苦香味，这让索尔想起了刚刚的那束玫瑰花。房间许多画板都立在了不同的墙角，拿布盖了起来，他轻轻的打开来看，不出所料都是洛基的画像，大部分是侧面，而且是各种程度的luo体,笔调细腻温柔，画布的后面写着巴勃罗·聂鲁达的《二十首情诗和一支绝望的歌》，字体不是西格恩的，也不是洛基的。

门突然被敲响了，他开了门，却迎来了女孩的热吻，和那一天一样的急切和青涩。

“嘿，等等,西格恩。”

“和我做爱，索尔，和我做爱。”

女孩开始急切的解开他的衣扣。

“告诉我为什么？”

“因为我喜欢你，我想和你做爱。”

但索尔能看出她的脸上是一种需要获得解脱的急切感，就这样迎身而上。

小巧的手握住青紫色的阴茎没有节奏的抽动，这让索尔很难受，握住对方的手开始有节奏的引导，很快的硬挺了起来，两人都听到了楼下传来janis joplin 的歌声，天色也随之暗淡，很快一切变得湿乎乎的，就那样异常顺利的进入了西格恩的身体，温暖紧致的身体让两人的动作越来越快，本能的经历着熟悉的搏动，越发迷恋西格恩的身体，剧烈的晃动让西格恩的长发在空中飘动，可她的双眼却一直凝视着墙角的画，那个写了《二十首情诗和一支绝望的歌》的画，她的双眼被冷漠的面具迷住了，他开始揉捏对方樱红的一点，逼迫对方投身自己制造的情欲漩涡，软下身体在撞击之下颤抖呻吟，如此之下，有那么骇人的一刻，差点将精液射入女孩的身体 但在最后一刻拔了出来，闪着珍珠哑光的精液在空中轻轻飞舞像是浪花，最后全部落在女孩的胸前和脸颊上，周围散发着淡淡甜腻的鱼腥味，一切猛然变得黏糊糊和肮脏不堪。女孩瘫软身体躺在一边，不知道究竟做了几次，之前的精液已和女孩身上的汗液融合，肌肤亮晶晶的就像是刚刚洗过澡，这番景象让索尔罪恶感倍加，自己像极了一个嫖客。

“这是你第几次做爱？”

这个问题让索尔很诧异。

“不记得了。”

“你是不是一直认为我的第一次给了洛基？”

“是。”

“我的第一次给了一个教授，十六岁生日的那天，我以为他会和我在一起，永远，可是他没有那么做，他也是美国人，和你一样也是一头金发。”

西格恩轻轻拨弄了索尔的头发。

“我总嘲笑那一次，是美国文化对法国的入侵。我骨子里就是个荡妇，所以你不必愧疚索尔，也不必要做我男友，我们都是自由的！自由的！我们有资格像鸟，像风，不必愧疚，耶稣常说不必愧疚……”

“所以你也要自由，西格恩，你总望着鸟笼外，以为自己是自由的，可并不是如此。”

“是不是所有美国人都这么了解我。”

西格恩笑着钻进了索尔的怀里。

这是索尔第一次触碰到西格恩的灵魂，这缕灵魂是色彩斑斓的，有纯白，火红，也有黑色。


End file.
